Identidad ReveladaPor Accidente
by Rae Roth Phantom
Summary: Marinette revela su identidad secreta como Ladybug a sus tres compañeros de batalla y ella sera la última en enterarse de como sucedió. *One-Shot*


Queen Bee en este momento como Cloe esperaba ansiosa la hora de partir,no dejaba de mirar su teléfono móvil con la esperanza de que el momento llegará,transformarse,partir y encontrarse con sus dos compañeros de batalla y su ahora también mejor amiga:Marinette.

Aún no podía creer que ahora ella también es una heroína,que pertenece a un equipo en el que confian en ella así como ella confia en ellos o que ahora es amiga cercana de Marinette aunque sea a escondidas de ella pues Marinette aún no sabe que quien llega de vez en cuando en la madrugada a pasar un buen rato con ella no es más que Cloe con su álter ego pues aun no se siente lo suficiente segura para acercarse a ella como civil,y eso que son compañeras de clase.

Era divertido cuando solo iba ella a visitarla durante las madrugadas para platicar hasta altas horas de la noche y porque no decir también que a comer un poco de pan y galletas deliciosas;o al menos eso creía hasta que se enteró que no era la única que visitaba a su compañera por las noches,al contrario,ella era la segunda en hacerlo pues había alguien más que lo hacía solo que nunca se habían encontrado o ido de visita el mismo día.

Cloe se recosto en su cama a seguir esperando mientras se perdio en los recuerdos de los últimos meses...

 ** _Flash Back_**

Era el peor día del año para Cloe detestaba este día como solo ella sabe siempre intentaba ignorarlo pero terminaban recordandole siempre la fecha y por ende lo ocurrido:Este día fue cuando su madre se fue. Normalmente durante este dia Cloe permanece encerrada en su habitación,sin arreglarse en lo absoluto,sin ir a clases,sin invitar a su casa a Sabrina,sin llamar a nadie,solo escuchando música,viendo todo tipo de programas de televisión y haciendo cualquier cosa que no la aburra.

Ese día inicio como el de cada año con una Cloe sin ánimos ni para respirar pero fue hasta la tarde que todo cambio pues el deber la llamo,se podría decir que aunque Cloe era Queen Bee no participaba siempre en las peleas o incluso a veces peleaba individualmente solo atrapando el akuma en un frasco especial y entregandoselo a Ladybug cuando la viera y no era la unica,todos habían mejorado a su manera por lo cual ya casi no eran necesarios dos o más héroes al mismo tiempo así que el más cercano al akuma lo combatia y si se complicaba llamaba a algun compañero.

A las 6 de la tarde recibio el llamado,al parecer el akumamatizado era bastante fuerte,Ladybug y Chat Noir no podían solos;por un momento decidió no ir,pero su misión como heroína era salvar a París y su gente,eso era una prioridad aún más que sus dramas adolescentes;así que decidida se transformó en la heroína de rayas negras y amarillas y salió a acabar con el mal.

La batalla fue difícil y les llevo horas,incluso llamaron a Rena Rouge a pesar de tratar no hacerlo ya que ella apenas tenía una semana de haberse dado a conocer y sus habilidades en batalla no eran las mejores,así que le pidieron que entrenara alguna defensa personal ya que era el acuerdo que hicieron meses antes con Queen Bee y que solo las chicas necesitaban ya que Chat se salvó al revelar que el es bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo gracias a que practica esgrima,así Ladybug eligió Kung Fu recomendación de su madre y Queen Bee Tae Kwon Do y Rena Rouge aun no decidía.

Después de dos horas de llamar a Rena Rouge y está hiciera acto de presencia lograron vencer a ese molesto akuma,claro después de haberse transformado una y otra vez cada héroe,declararon su grito de victoria y Queen Bee fue la elegida para explicar a la pobre víctima lo que le sucedió ya que en su última transformación ella no utilizo su poder especial por lo tanto no se des-tranformaría hasta que ella lo decidiera. Media hora después de reconfortar al joven akumatizado Queen Bee dio su trabajo por hecho así que aunque juraría haber tratado de ir a su casa y esperar la hora y pico que faltaba para que este día terminará,cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sentándose en la banca de un parque el cual comenzaba a quedarse vacio por las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían gracias a la gravedad.

 **-¿Porque siempre llueve este día?,que no hay más dias para llover como ayer o mañana.-** dijo un poco molesta la rubia mientras su mirada se volvía vacia y se quedaba viendo las gotas caer mientras ella se perdía en sus recuerdos y por su traje comenzaban las gotas a resbalarse.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Marinette tuvo que esperar a que la lluvia pasara para poder ir al parque cercano a su casa pues había olvidado una mochila que le había comprado a Mannon por su próximo cumpleaños y que tuvo que esconder en los árboles al recibir el llamado de ayuda de Chat,lo bueno que la lluvia fue abundante por lo tanto a los 15 minutos ya se estaban quedando sin agua las nubes y fue allí que decidió ir por la mochila antes que lloviera de nuevo.

Marinette había tenido suerte,logró encontrar la mochila donde la dejo y se disponía a regresar hasta que la vio: un pequeño bulto en una banca. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que era Queen Bee sobre una banca,abrazaba sus rodillas consigo misma y tenia la cabeza agachada,su traje escurría agua pero ella parecía no notarlo;a Marinette se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ver a su compañera así,se veía tan triste y frágil que ella creyó jamas poder igualar el tormento por el cual ella estaba pasando,así que dispuesta a ayudar no importa a que o quien ya sea como Ladybug o Marinette se acerco a ella mientras se quitaba su abrigo de peluche y se lo acomodaba sobre la espalda a Queen Bee que parecio regresar a la normalidad con ese gesto.

 **-Oh,hola Marinette-** dijo con voz apagada Queen Bee y carente de aquella chizpa enérgica y característica de ella,cosa que a Marinette le rompió el corazón,¿que podía estarle pasando a Queen Bee para que la chica con mas decisión e iniciativa del equipo este así?.Porque era verdad tal vez Ladybug era la lider indirectamente pero rara vez dejaba que el entusiasmo y sobreactuación de Marinette se reflejarán en Ladybug para ella lo mejor era estar tranquila y concentrada,Chat solo obedece y coquetea y no muestra interes de liderar pero Queen Bee siempre llego con decisión a acabar con los akumas y siempre mostrandose superior ante ellos,fácil y sencillamente Queen Bee era exactamente eso una reina que llama la atención y se impone sobre los demas y aún así siempre a respetado a Ladybug como la lider aún sin decir abiertamente que realmente ella lo sea.

 **-Hola Queen Bee,espera,¿como sabes mi nombre?-** dijo extrañada y sorprendida la joven de coletas.

 **-Eh,pues-** Queen Bee se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer por estar ausente en si misma. **-Ah pues yo...ah,aah,achu-** tal parece que Queen Bee no es inmune a la gripe y acaba de comprobarlo.

 **-Vamos Queen Bee si sigues aquí te enfermaras y no es algo que yo desee si no,no podras combatir a los akumas,ven te llevare a mi casa mi madre hizo chocolate caliente y tenemos cientos de panes y galletas para que comas-** ofrecio con amabilidad Marinette y Queen Bee despues de mucho tiempo sintió una calidez en su pecho de la cual no sabía nada pero que le agradaba,había conseguido una nueva amiga de eso estaba segura.

 ** _Fin Flash Back_** **-Después de eso Marinette me llevo a su casa y tuve una cena _familiar_ con su familia luego platicamos trivialidades hasta las dos de la mañana y regrese a casa-** dijo Cloe con nostalgia al recordar aquello,después de mes y medio de ir sin fechas previstas decidio que iría todos los lunes y viernes a platicar con su nueva amiga secreta y al comentarselo a Marinette ella estuvo de acuerdo,ahora siempre que llega de visita Mari tiene sus galletas favoritas: de mantequilla por supuesto.

Cuando ya tenía unos tres o cuatro meses después de la primera vez que comenzó a visitar a su compañera se enteró que su compañero Chat Noir también disfruta de visitar a la chica panadera y aunque por un momento sintió celos de que le quitaran a su amiga después reflexionó y decidieron verse todos los lunes y viernes a las once de la noche para platicar sobre su vida evitando dar demasiados detalles y claro comer un poco también;Marinette había aprendido a reconocer los gustos de ambos:Chat prefiere los cruasán con leche simple como el gato que es y Queen era mas amante del té de manzanilla endulzado con miel y sus galletas de mantequilla.

 **-Al fin ¡ya es hora!-** gritó emocionada Cloe para después transformarse y salir con prisa al encuentro de hoy.

Cuando aterrizó en el balcón,como siempre la puerta estaba abierta así que entro como tantas veces encontrandose como últimamente con una mesa redonda y de baja estatura en el centro de la habitación donde como otras veces y como iba a ser de ahora en adelante:cuatro platos blancos y redondos descansan perfectamente sobre la superficie,cada uno con un contenido distinto,el mas cercano a ella tiene galletas con chispas de chocolate y es perteneciente a Marinette,al lado izquierdo uno con una montañita de Cruasán estan esperando a su dueño,Chat Noir, a la derecha del de Marinette uno con galletas de mantequilla esperan ser comidas por ella y el último enfrente de Marinette el cual había estado vacío las ultimas dos reuniones ahora tenía una piramide con unos 12 o 15 pequeños muffins de unos tres centímetros cada uno;al lado derecho de cada plato en la parte superior,una taza blanca,redonda y de unos 250-300 ml espera ser llenada con el líquido preferido de cada integrante de la pequeña reunión,todas las piezas pertenecen a una pequeña vajilla que Queen Bee le obsequió a Marinette por su amistad y que está decidió usarla en las reuniones.

 **-Así que ¿Rena Rouge decidió muffins como bocadillos?-** preguntó Queen Bee a la nada pero recibiendo una respuesta que no esperaba.

 **-Así es Queen,también me pidió café con canela como su bebida.-** respondió Marinette mientras subía las escaleras con 4 termos de poco más de medio litro donde se mantenía caliente o fría la bebida de cada uno,así Marinette no tenía que bajar a por más,en caso de que sus visitas se terminen su taza solo se levantan,se dirigen al buró y toman el termo que les corresponde por el diseñó de cada héroe: el termo de Chat Noir es negro con una huella verde en el centro y algunos lunares verdes alrededor,el de Queen Bee uno amarillo con rayas negras en espiral y una abeja en el medio,el tercero era naranja con rayas horizontales blancas y huellas pequeñas de un zorro por todas partes y el último perteneciente a Marinette era rojo con lunares negros y una mariquita en el centro,ella se excusó del diseño comentando que ella es fanática de Ladybug y que lo hizo por si un día venía con ellos, admitieron que era extraño que decidiera tomarlo como propio y no crear uno personal.

 **-Buenas noches,señoritas-** Chat saludo en cuanto cayó al suelo para después hacer una reverencia hacia ambas chicas como era ya su costumbre.Queen Bee ayudo a Marinette con los termos y Chat hizo el favor de acomodar los cojines que Marinette había diseñado y fabricado para la comodidad de todos.Poco después llegó Rena Rouge agradeciendo a Marinette por tomarse la molestia de haber preparado su pedido.

 **-Y dime Rouge,¿como descubriste que nos reunimos aqui?-** preguntó la abeja del grupo,una duda que había tenido toda la semana desde que la representante del zorro se les unió el viernes pasado.

 **-Bueno el viernes pasado iba a estar sola en casa hasta tarde así que decidí vigilar mi colonia pero me aleje de más,estando cerca de la Torre Eiffel,iba a retomar mi camino a casa pero divise a alguien corriendo por lo alto de la torre,luego salto a un tejado y se le unió un segundo sujeto desde otro tejado y como no sabía si era alguno de ustedes decidí seguirlos hasta que los reconocí cuando pasaron frente a un faro de luz y bueno quise saber a donde iban con tanta prisa y entusiasmo pues hasta marometas en el aire daban y ¡vuala! llegue aquí-** explicó Rena Rouge el como había dado con su pequeña reunion secreta.

 **-Ese día Queen y yo nos encontramos de camino a aquí-** explicó Chat el porque habían llegado juntos ese día a Marinette.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

01:47 A.M./Casa Dupaing Cheng...

 **-Jaque Mate-** anuncio Rena Rouge dando por finalizada la partida de ajedrez que estaba teniendo con Queen Bee.

 **-Pero,¿como** **pass...-** Queen Bee no termino de hablar pues parece que la otra pareja también acaba de encontrar ganador.

 **-Jaque Mate princesa-** dijo orgulloso el gatito mientras sonreía engreídamente.

 **-Hiciste trampa Chat-** se quejo Marinette aunque ella sabía que realmente perdio por el cansancio.

 **-Entonces Zorrita ¿te gustaría que te demostrara que los gatos son más astutos que los zorros?-** pronunció altaneramente el joven representante de la destrucción que,aunque a cualquiera le molestaría el tono que uso las chicas ahí reunidas ya estaban más que acostumbradas a el.

 **-Bien gatito vamos a humillarte como solo un zorro podría-** contestó retadoramente la chica de traje naranja y blanco.

Al poco tiempo de iniciar la nueva partida de ajedrez Marinette sentía demasiado sueño,al grado de abandonar a sus visitas inconscientemente,para cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba acostada en su cama en camino al mundo de los sueños.

Por su parte Chat y Rouge estaban demasiado concentrados en su juego,realmente estaban muy reñidas sus habilidades y Queen Bee estaba completamente absorta con el duelo de sus compañeros que no se percató siquiera de en que momento se convirtió en la única espectadora hasta que el juego termino,después de alrededor de veinte minutos de ardua "lucha".

 **-Jaque Mate ,Rouge-** dando la victoria a Chat Noir.

 **-Esta bien lo admito ganaste,juegas bien gatito-** respondió Rouge a su compañero de pelea.

 **-Oigan y ¿Marinette?-** pregunto la abejita ahora que se daba cuenta de la falta de su amiga.

. **-Estaba a tu lado observandonos cuando iniciamos a jugar-** comentó Rena Rouge.

 **-¿Creen que se haya ido a dormir?-** pregunto curioso el único hombre hasta el momento del grupo.Los tres comenzaron a verse unos a otros hasta que con resignación subieron los pocos escalones que dividían el lugar de donde se encuentra la cama de la dueña de la habitación de donde se hallaban ellos,descubriendo a una Marinette destapada y bocabajo abrazando una almohada.

Ninguno podía revelar que conocía a Marinette y que habían visto como ésta semana fue bastante dura para ella especialmente porque tuvo que hacer de nuevo un exámen que reprobo la semana pasada,quedarse castigada una hora en detención por llegar tarde a la escuela tres veces en la misma semana,además de arreglar asuntos para un convivio que habría el lunes y ella como delegada de clase debia estar al tanto de juntas y reuniones con el director, maestros y otros delegados así como tareas extras que había tomado para mejorar su promedio,sin duda alguna los tres héroes se cansaban solo de pensar en todo lo que Marinette debió hacer.

 **-Ah,pues opino que la fiesta se acabó y lo mejor es dejar descansar a Mari,se ve agotada-** opino Chat sintiendo pena por su amiga pues a pesar de todo siempre los recibe lo mejor que puede aún así este muriendose de sueño.

 **-Si gatito estoy contigo-** apoyo Rouge,pero cuando comenzaron a moverse Marinette habló entre sueños.Cosas al principio incomprensibles pero que poco a poco se aclararon.

 **-Tiks mots-** dijo la chica pelinegra entre sueños.

 **-Que dijiste-** pregunto Queen Bee por curiosidad,ahora los tres héroes adolescentes estaban ahí tratando de adivinar que era lo que su amiga dormida quería decir hasta que hablo lo suficientemente claro para entenderlo.

 **-Tikk moas-** repitio la chica de descendencia asiática.

 **-Podrias repetirlo princesa-** pidió Chat esta vez.

 **-Tikki,Motas-** pregono la chica sin ser conciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

 **-¿Tikki motas?,que signif...-** Queen Bee no pudo terminar la palabra ya que desde algún lugar salio una pequeña mancha roja pasando rápidamente entre ellos y entrando al arete de Marinette. Lo siguiente que sucedió no lo esperaban en serio: una luz entre rosa y roja recorrió el cuerpo ahora dormido de Marinette revelando así su álter ego,Ladybug.

 **-¡¿La-lad-Ladybug-g?!** casi grito el pobre minino por la impresión,¡Ladybug había estado con ellos todo el tiempo!.Por eso nunca aparecía en las reuniones o se la encontraban patrullando de caminó hacia aquí,ella no estaba transformada por estar preparando todo para ellos.

Los tres héroes despiertos quedaron en shock por unos segundos hasta que el "alma les regresó al cuerpo".

 **-¿Creen que debamos decirle esto?-** pregunto Queen Bee aún con la sorpresa en su mente.

 **-¡No** se apresuró a responder el rubio **-Ladybug protege su identidad secreta demasiado,lo mejor sera hacer como que nada paso hasta que ella se sienta segura de decirlo-** razono Chat

 **-Y que hay de ¿nosotros?-** hablo por fin Rouge que había permanecido en silencio.

 **-¿A que te refieres?-** pregunto ligeramente molesta la abeja.

 **-A nuestras identidades obviamente-** específico en el mismo tono Rouge.

 **-Eso dependera de cada quien; yo siempre e estado dispuesto a revelarla pero en este momento no estoy preparado para eso-** comento Chat Noir.

 **-Yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a revelar mi identidad-** dijo con seguridad Cloe en este momento como Queen Bee. **-No hasta que mi nombre civil este limpio-** murmuró para si misma.

 **-Bien,bien cada quien lo revela si lo desea ya entendí...como que hace sueño ¿no?-** después de darle la razón al zorro los jóvenes héroes se marcharon a sus respectivas casas.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Dos meses después Chat Noir y Rena Rouge se abrieron el uno con el otro revelando así su preciada identidad secreta quedando solamente Queen Bee faltante mostrandose aproximadamente un año después como Cloe. Ladybug se enteró de como descubrieron su identidad secreta seis meses después de que la hubieran descubierto,así que durante seis meses la única que se mostró con su álter ego heroico fue Queen Bee hasta que se sintió digna de portar el Miraculous de la abeja limpiando su nombre de ser alguien berrinchuda y malcriada a uno de amable y agradable.Siguieron con su tradición de reunirse a platicar un rato los 4 heroes ahora mejores amigos,hasta que llegó el momento de entregar los Miraculous a los siguientes portadores pero manteniendo su amistad por el resto de sus vidas.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Muchas gracias por leer.

¿Sugerencias? ¿Pedidos?¿Algo?


End file.
